


The End Is Nigh

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Half a King, at Best [7]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: And the others to be fair, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to make philip's, I like this idea so much, I'll link em up in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Arthur knew he was going to die.So he made sure to leave one last goodbye to each of his children.This one's for Philip.
Relationships: Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Half a King, at Best [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664290
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Pippy dear?"  
"Yes, Mazzy darling?"  
"What are these?" Mazzy held up three jewel cases with DVD's in them.  
Philip looked up and immediately scowled. "What were you doing snooping in my things?"  
"I was looking for your pride tie. There's a costume party coming up."  
"That's in my vanity," Philip said. "Which you would know because you put it there."  
"Alright, fine," Mazzy sighed in exasperation, "if you must know, I was looking for that rainbow travesty so I could burn it. Or at least return it."  
"I gave it to Alexander. And the suit in question is so bright and lurid and garish that a single glance would have told you it isn't there."  
"Unless you deliberately hid it from me to prevent me from burning it."  
"Touche," Philip conceded.  
"Now," Mazzy demanded, "what are these?"  
"None of your business."  
"I noticed that one says 'Henry', one says 'Beatrice' and one says 'Philip'."  
"And none of them say 'Martha', so give them to me."  
"No, I don't think so." She took the one marked Henry from the stack for a closer look. "I think I'll give this one to Henry. It obviously belongs to him."  
"No don't!" Philip lunged, but Mazzy was quicker.  
"Why not?" she asked, a few feet to the left of where she was earlier.  
"He's not supposed to see it until his wedding day!"  
"Wedding day, eh? Then what's on yours?"  
"None of your business!" Philip lunged again. Mazzy was quicker, again.  
"Why not?"  
"Because!"  
"You never actually watched it, did you?"  
"I did so!"  
"Then what's on it?"  
"None. of. your. business."  
"I don't believe you."  
"This is exactly why we're having problems! Just trust me on this!"  
"I can't Pippy," Mazzy said, matter-of-factly. "I know you too well, and you're obviously lying."  
"If I watch that, I'm saying goodbye for the last time!" Philip cried. "I can't do that!"  
"That's not true."  
"He was an atheist, Mazzy! If he was right, he's gone forever, and if he was wrong, he's stuck in hell! Either way, I'm never seeing him again!"  
"Pippy..." Mazzy gave an exasperated sigh. "If that's true, then what's the harm in watching the disc? It's got to be better than his actual last words to you, and your father always said, 'the only afterlife-'"  
"'-is the one in our hearts', I know." Philip curled up on himself, squeezing his elbows against his sides. "I'm scared."  
"Do you want me to watch it with you?" Mazzy offered.  
"I-I-" Philip could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Mazzy took Philip and the DVD's into the entertainment center and opened Philip's. Then she got the remote and settled her husband and her self on the couch. Soon, Arthur Fox began speaking.

"Hi Pip. If you're watching this, the worst has happened. The cancer killed me. I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't, but you can't have everything.  
"How's Mazzy? I hope you and her manage to work things out, I just know my death is going to wreak havoc on you two.  
"To be honest, I never really liked the idea of her at first. The whole thing felt like a business arrangement, and after everything your mother and I went through, I couldn't wish that on you. And my first impression of her wasn't that great. Even as a seven year old, she was greedy and grasping, while you had always been so self-sacrificing, to the point of martyrdom.  
"But as I got to know her, and you two got to know each other, I noticed something. You complete each other. You give her a conscience, and she gets you out of your head. You make her care about others - actually care - and she gets you out of the corners you paint yourself into. I could go on, but you get the idea.  
"Most importantly, you make each other happy, and I don't want to ruin that. So here's a bit of advice: Your marriage won't work if you don't talk to each other! Spew your guts out to each other! I don't care how bad you think it will make her feel, just say it! And that goes for Mazzy too. Trust me on this. Your mother and I, we waited so long to get married, not just because the queen forbid it, but also because your mother had a habit of clamming up when she felt bad - it wasn't 'ladylike' to complain, you know? And every time she clammed up, the aftermath was ten times worse than if she just told me outright.  
"So talk to Mazzy! And have Mazzy talk to you! If I'm at all right about her, she won't be mad. And I don't think you will be either."  
Pip's eyes were streaming tears, his arms were wrapped tightly around himself and his head was leaning on Mazzy's shoulder.  
Mazzy, for her part, twisted around to give her darling husband a hug. "I'm here for you, Pippy. I'm so sorry. And-"  
But Arthur had one more thing to say. "And Mazzy? Welcome to the family. If you hurt him, so help me god, I will brandish the pokers myself!"  
That elicited an inelegant snort from the princess. "Your father really does know everything."  
"Do you think he'd have ever forgiven me?" Pip asked mournfully.  
"He would have stopped us from making this mess in the first place, is what he would have done," Mazzy answered, squeezing her husband tighter. "He'd have stomped his foot down and got Henry and Alex together himself. He'd have kept Bea from drugs, and got Catherine the proper care she needs, and kept us from clamming up to each other, and he'd have done it all without a title. But we got there in the end. So yes, I think he does forgive you. Forgives us."  
Pip smiled. A tiny, wavering smile, but a smile nonetheless.

He and Mazzy spent the night catching up, saying everything that needed to be said, and even a few things that didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [As promised in the tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299609?view_full_work=true)


End file.
